Beware the Demon
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: Title doesn't really have much to do with the story. Fluffy one-shot of Kames! The boys watch a horror movie and Kendall's scared. Only one person can really comfort him... For FavUYA. No swears...shocker! SLASH!


**A/N:**** Ok, this is for **_**FavUYA**_** because they so graciously asked for this and, well, the idea looked so appealing I wanted to start it right away! So, here it is! I hope it's ok! Sorry it took a little while to get written…**

It was about 11 pm at the apartment of 2J when the members of Big Time Rush decided they wanted to watch a movie. None of the four boys could sleep due to the hot weather, so they all decided to sit and watch a nice, relaxing movie. Well, if you consider a horror movie relaxing.

You see, it was James who had picked the movie because it was his turn. The boys traded off turns each movie night, and last time it was Logan who had chosen, indicating that it was now James' turn. And, if you knew James, then you knew he would always pick a nice horror movie. His particular favorites consisting of the paranormal type. Why? Well, number one; he got a kick out of them and his boyfriend, Kendall, seemed to get a little…freaked.

He didn't know why, but these types always scared Kendall. He knew that Mr. Knight, Kendall's father, had told him scary stories about ghosts when Kendall was only a kid, but he never assumed it would affect Kendall that badly. Sure, Kendall was okay with the bloody stuff, but the paranormal stuff just _freaked him out_. End of story.

Now, you see, James wasn't okay with the bloody stuff. It reminded him too much of his dad who used to beat him whenever he got out of line. That all ended when his parents divorced when he was in sixth grade, but the memories are what kept him from watching bloody horror movies. Paranormal ones, though, didn't bug him because he never believed in that load of hooey. If the spirits wanted to stay on the Earth…no, scratch that! Why would the spirits want to stay here on Earth when life here sucked? _Way to be optimistic, James_ he thought to himself as he sat by Kendall.

The title came on, screaming out a creepy Paranormal Activity before heading into the first scene. By the end of the movie, Carlos was buried under a thick blanket, Logan was staring wide eyed at the screen, James was smiling, and Kendall was hiding behind a pillow, nervously glancing around from time to time. Logan just kept his facial expression on as he took Carlos by the hand and led him to their shared bedroom. James had to pick up Kendall, who had refused to move from his spot on the couch, and plop him on his own bed. Yep, you read correctly. The two had to sleep in separate beds on condition of Mrs. Knight, who didn't want them doing anything while anyone else was home. Kendall whimpered as James shut off the lights to their room, it suddenly being engulfed with darkness. And what does darkness breed? Demons that came and killed you! Kendall whimpered again, but this time it was barely audible. But he just told himself to close his eyes and think happy thoughts…think happy thoughts…happy thoughts…

_Kendall woke on the couch, sprawled out on someone's warm and firm body. He looked down at the body beneath his and saw James' peaceful face. Why was he sleeping on James? He had fallen asleep in his bed, not on the couch. And certainly not James! James wrapped his arms firmly around Kendall's waist, whispering to him to stop moving and just sleep. As Kendall started to rise again, James kissed his nose and brought him back down, snuggling into the warmth. Kendall was about to fall asleep along with James when he heard a sound. Kendall rose from James' warm body, ignoring the protests the brunette gave as he walked into the kitchen where the sound came from. He looked around a little bit before seeing the coffee maker on._

_ "Now, who would make coffee at-" he looked at the clock. "1:30 in the morning?" Kendall shut the machine off and was about to walk back out when the microwave turned on. "Now, I didn't do that." He mumbled as he shut it off. He looked around the kitchen a little bit more, finding little things out of place. Then, suddenly, all the cabinets burst open. Kendall screamed (A manly scream, he claimed) and ran back into the living room to find James gone._

_ "James?" He looked around. "Where are you?" At no reply, he sat on the couch. "Please! I don't want to be alone!"_

_ "But you're not alone…I'm here." Kendall looked around frantically for the voice. It came right by his ear! Where did it go? It wasn't James, which he was sure about._

_ A scream ripped through the apartment, and Kendall whipped around to find some invisible being clutching James tightly and holding a knife to his throat. James' eyes were scared and wide, glistening with unshed tears. "Kendall…" James whispered right as the knife slid its deathly path, carving a river of crimson on James' neck. James just gasped and collapsed to the ground._

_ Kendall rushed over, not caring about the knife still floating. He picked up James' lifeless body and ran for his life, screaming curses at the entity following him. "Go away! I never did anything to you!"_

_ "Oh, but you did." It whispered. "You killed me, Kenny. Five years ago, when you were eleven, we were driving home. You were arguing with me…got me distracted…I didn't see the truck coming at us…"_

_ "You are not my father!" Kendall yelled, stopping at the door._

_ "Oh, but look at me." Kendall turned and saw his father, a ghostly, just plain __**evil**__ version of his father, standing before him. "I am your father." __**(1)**_

_ "Get away! Get away from me! Get away!" Kendall screamed frantically, slowly fading out of the dream…_

"Get away!" Kendall yelled out, sitting up in bed so fast his head started to spin. There were tears streaming down his face as he shook uncontrollably. He laid back down, sobbing into his pillow quietly.

James, though, was awoken by Kendall's screams. He sat up and looked over at the blonde, who he noticed was shaking and making small whimpering noises. He turned on the light, earning a scream from Kendall, and really took a look at his boyfriend. Kendall's hair was a total mess, his green eyes rimmed red and frantic, his skin pale and his full lips quivering ever so slightly.

"Kendall, come here." He said softly, waving his hand as an extra reference. When Kendall didn't make any moves, James sighed. He then smirked and said, "Come on, get that little sexy ass of yours over to my bed."

Kendall blushed bright red at the comment, but slowly moved to James' bed. James immediately wrapped his arms around Kendall's lithe form, which was still shaking, and kissed away the blonde's tears. Kendall blushed even more, but gladly snuggled into James' warmth.

"I'm sorry." James whispered, pressing kisses to Kendall's forehead. "I didn't know how much that movie would scare you."

Kendall buried his head in the crook of James' neck and replied, "Its ok. As long as you stay with me and keep the demons away, I'll be ok."

Kendall felt James smile into his hair and whisper, "I love you, Kendall. I didn't mean to scare you that badly."

Kendall laughed a little. "I love you too, James. Just keep me in your arms at night, and I don't think the demons will come get me."

"It's a deal, then." James mumbled, hugging Kendall closer to his body.

**A/N: ****I know it's kinda short and stuff…but I'm checking this over and everything! I hope it's ok… REVIEW?**


End file.
